Until We Came
by Naeginnie6
Summary: *re-written* Lily Evans has just moved into town. She has to deal with a new house, strange neighbors, and owls landing in her cereal! Start an ordinary life? Hah!
1. Of Hills, Tables, and the Boy Next Door

Until We Came

By: Naeginnie6

A Re-Written Version 

**Chapter One: **

Lily Evans sighed as she looked out of her window. She had fallen asleep. Again. "That's the third time today, Petunia."

            Her sister Petunia grumbled and awoke from her sleep, wiping away some loose spittle from the corners of her mouth. "Huh?" she said groggily.

            "I said, 'That's the third time today, Petunia'. Weren't you listening?"

            "No." came the short, flat reply. "Third time of what?" Petunia asked in annoyance.

            "That I've fallen asleep." Lily waved a hand in a sweeping way at the passing landscape that was whizzing by the car. "I mean look at it, Pet. What do you see?" Lily's green eyes bored in to Petunia's grayish ones.

            Petunia looked out the window, listening to her younger sister. As long as she had to bear this whole stupid trip, she may as well bear it along with her sister. "Erm…" she said as she stared out the window. "Dirt?"

            "No. Well, yes, actually. But… flat. You see flatness. Don't you Petunia? There has not been one single hill since we left the Brook. Not one, not one whatsoever."

            Petunia looked out the window and sighed. "No… we left the hills a long way back, Lily. We left many things. The hills, my friends, Jimmy, our home, our life, our school, our teachers, our relatives, that old trunk Mum loved so much, the-"

            Suddenly, the small metallic green car came to a screeching halt on the abandoned road. "WHAT?" The intent face of Maryanne Evans peered at her daughters from behind the drivers' seat. "WE LEFT THE TRUNK? THE ONE THAT MY GREAT-GRANDMOTHER GAVE TO US?" She let out a holler of frustration. 

            Slowly the car turned around in the middle of the road. They started speeding away in the opposite direction of where they were supposed to be going. 

            "Mum, what are you _doing_?" Petunia and Lily both asked at the same time.

            "I'm going to get that trunk," she spat.

            "But Mum," Petunia reasoned, "we've already been traveling for four hours. If we stop now, we won't get there till past midnight! I mean, it's 4:45 already, if we go back, we're loosing four hours, plus we'll have to strop for dinner, and we still have four more hours to go anyways!"

            The car slowly came to a stop. "I suppose you're right…" Maryanne said slowly.

            "Yeah Mum!" Lily piped up. "Just go back and get it tomorrow."

            "Alright." Maryanne decided. "But if it's not there you two will be skinned alive."

            With that, the small Evans car sped down the abandoned strip of highway once more.

~*¤*~

            When the Evanses pulled into the driveway of their new Victorian house, Lily gasped. "It's beautiful!" she cried lovingly. 

            "Well, I don't like it one bit," Petunia scowled, though her eyes said different. Lily figured she was just sour about moving away from all her friends.

            It was true; Lily did have a lot of regrets about moving. For one, she was miles and miles away from her best friend Christine. But, she thought with a wry smile, that's much too much formal! Chrissy was the best friend she had ever had, and she figured, that she ever would have. Lily was very popular at her old school, St. Margot's. She had a lot of friends, but she wasn't rude or snotty. She really loved it back there. But, then again, on the other hand you've got starting over on a new slate. Nobody knew about her here; she could tell them anything, such as she tames tigers, and they'd take it for granted that it was true. Of course she didn't tame tigers, but… it would be rather interesting to see what people thought about that.

            She picked up one of the few boxes they had, and blew a strand of red hair away from her pale face. She idly started carrying it towards the house, humming songs to herself, and picking out her room. She decided the room at the very top. Almost the attic. Only, this was larger than the normal attic. And, since it was an old house, it had two secret passageways that she had found while searching around. One, a spiral staircase hidden behind what looked to be a dusty closet door, led to the kitchen. Another, this time concealed by a wall (actually, it was a door that blended in to look like the wall) led to a balcony that would otherwise be accessible. It overlooked the back yard, and wrapped around to the side of the house, which looked into the neighbors' yard. 

            She decided it was time to get the other boxes, then she would eat, and explore around her room a little more. She ventured downstairs, to find three chairs pushed against the back wall, and her mother and Petunia were trying to push the heavy glass-and-wood table to the wall also.

            "Er… do you guys want any help?" Lily asked uncertainly, eyeing her tomato-faced relatives with a questioning eye.

            "Yes, dear, thanks." Her Mother panted against the side of the table. "Petunia, d'you think you and Lily could try and move it a few more centimeters? I need Advil…" Maryanne Evans let out a pitiful moan and headed towards a room full of boxes marked "MEDICINES".

            "Ok, Pet, how have you been moving this thing?" Lily asked, hands on her hips, surveying the room with quirk, darting eyes.

            Petunia sighed. "By pushing it." Her eyes showed a mixture of frustration and anger.

            "Ok, I'll try and help…" Lily sighed as she looked at her thin arms. 

            The two sisters leaned their backs against the table and pushed as hard as they could. Occasional grunts and moans emitted from them, but otherwise, all their breath was trying to be saved-- who _knows_ how long they'd be doing this!

            Finally, Lily stood up. "Eurgh! This stupid table!!" She gave it a kick and it went sailing across the room.

            Both girls gawked at the table.

            "Did that just happen?" Petunia asked unbelievingly.

            "What?" Maryanne asked, walking through the door.

            "Lily… she just… got frustrated at the table, so she kicked it and-" Maryanne shot a Look at Lily as she cowered behind Petunia, blushing slightly, "- it just… **_SAILED_** across the room! Not only slided, but **_SAILED_**!" 

            "Lily? Is this true?" Maryanne asked.

            "Well… yes. I don't know how it happened though!"

            "Hmm…" Maryanne looked down at her child, now babbling away excuses, and decided she was being truthful. "Let's just eat on the floor, girls."

~*¤*~

            After a quick dinner of ham-and-cheese sandwiches, Lily went up to her room to explore, just like she had said. She opened a box of sweaters and sweatshirts and through a load of overspilling Styrofoam crunchies, pulled out a green fleece one that matched her eyes. 

            She thought about what'd be like living here. 'I'll go out on the balcony thing. The stars will be shining and shimmering in the dark black sheet that is night. The moon light reflecting off of the pond will shine on me. The boy next door will come out, and see me, eyes brought out by the color of my sweatshirt, and immediately fall in love. I'll like him too, but play hard to get. Eventually…' she mentally shook herself. What a day-dream. It's late, but… ha. No boy next door, I'll bet. 

            She ventured out onto the balcony. There was still a faint breeze, enough to make her shiver slightly. She looked over to the house next door. It too was a large white Victorian house, with the same balcony loking things. There was also a person on the adjacent balcony.

            A _boy_ person.

            Lily perked up. It wasn't that she was boy-crazy, but enough that she'd take that extra minute or two to just look at them. And after all, she was new! She needed company.

            The boy looked over and spotted her. "Hey you!" Lily pointed to herself.

            "Me?"

            "Yes, you! Come here!"

            "I can't… I have to be at my house. My mum wouldn't let me."

            "Oh," he said sadly. "Okay then."

            "Oh…" Lily hated to see people sad. "Well, I suppose you could… come over here. Just keep it down! My mum doesn't need to know about this!!"

            The boy smiled and nodded and disappeared into thin air, it seemed. She looked over a found that he was, in fact, sliding down a pole that led out of his balcony. She had to laugh. He seemed like such a likeable person.

            He started to run over to the house that Lily was now inhabiting. He jumped up and clung to the wall. Oh, wait, no. It was a trellis, and growing up the side was ivy. 

            The boy finally got to the top, and was breathing slightly hrader.

            "Hi," he said. "I'm Potter. James Potter."

            Lily giggled a bit. "Evans. Lily Evans," she said, imitating his smooth style. 

            He laughed. "You just moved here, correct?"

            "Yeah. So far it's ok, but we've only been here a few hours."

            "Oh. Well, did you want to move here?" James asked.

            "No, not really. We lived in Cheshire before. But, my dad kinda… he hit my mum. So, we moved. As fast as we could. I still like my dad, but… I can't forgive him. I just can't."

            "Oh. I'm sorry." The boy said awkwardly.

            "Oh, it's ok, really," Lily said.

            "Well…" they both said at the same time. "Oh," they said again. Then they laughed.

            "I probably should go. Maybe would you like to have dinner tomorrow?" James asked.

            "Sure! I'd love to."

            "Only one thing… there's a lot off weird stuff at my house. And you'll want to dress up, if you can, 'cuz my parents have this 'proper breeding' thing… I dunno. Well, I'll pick you up at your door around 6:00. Is that ok for you?" James asked.

            "Yeah, that's fine! I'm looking forward to it." Lily said honestly.

            "Great! One more thing…" James said. "Does the words 'Hogwarts' mean anything to you?"

            Lily laughed. "No, that _isn't_ a word, James!"

            James looked a little down-cast.

            "I was just kidding you know," Lily said comfortingly.

            "Oh, yeah. I know, it's not that. It's just… Well, never mind"

~*¤*~

A/N: So, what do you think? Better? Worse? Too short or too long? PLEASE Review!!


	2. In Which: The 16 Hour Trip is Put Off an...

Until We Came

By: Naeginnie6

A Re-Written Version 

**Chapter Two:**

"Lily? What are you doing out there?" Petunia's shrill voice came from the downstairs bathroom, two windows down and three across. "Who's up there with you?"

            Lily panicked. "Quick, go! She'll tell my mum! Just… I don't know, hide, I'll go down and get her attention away!"

            "Oh- ok!" James lay flat on his back, waiting for Lily to leave. "Don't forget-" he whispered, "tomorrow at six!"

            Lily sprinted out the doors with a quick, "I won't!"

~*¤*~

            Lily burst into the bathroom, flinging the door open, and hitting Petunia square in the nose. "Oh, sorry! Pet, are you alright?"

            Petunia clutched her nose in agony. She let out a pitiful groan.

            "Lily! I'll have your head for that you twit!"

            "Petty! Please, it was an accident! I'm only eleven, you know!" Lily looked truly crest-fallen. "I seriously wouldn't do that, and you know it!"

            "Fine," Petunia said frostily. "But, ooh!" She cut herself short as she touched her nose gingerly and winced. "Get me ice!"

            Lily, once again sprinted out of the room.

~*¤*~

            Petunia got up from where she was sitting, on the closed lid of the toilet seat. She looked out the window. A full moon. Perfect! Plenty of light to see that person, whoever they were.

            'I know I shouldn't be doing this,' she thought. 'I'm not that kind of a person, but… I can't let Lily fall in with the wrong crowd.'

            She peered out the window. She saw a short figure, most likely Lily's age, peering around apprehensively. She rubbed her eyes to get a better look, but she heard a swish and looked up… and nothing was there.

~*¤*~

            "Got it!" Lily side stepped into the room, clutching a bag of ice. She eyed Petunia looking out the window, and raised her eyebrow suspiciously. "What are you looking at?"

            Lily stepped over to the window. She looked about tentatively for James. Nothing.

            "Oh, nothing," Lily grinned a bit. Petunia frowned at her. "What are you all smirking about?"

            "Well," Lily started, "first of all I looked out the window and saw nothing. Then, you said, 'oh, nothing'. Just a silly coincidence."

            "Right." Petunia decided to jump the gun. "So, who was that boy, Lily?"

            "B-b-boy? Ha! You're just hallucinating, Pet. No boy. No next door neighbor. No dinner tomorrow at six."

            Petunia smirked in triumph.

            "Oops."

            "Dinner at six, eh?" Petunia gave a "Hm!" of triumph.

            "Pet? Please, please, **_please _**don't tell Mum. I'll tell her. Tomorrow. PLEASE!"

            Petunia looked with distaste upon the pleading face of her sister. She frowned at her. "I don't know, Lils. I mean, what have you done for me?"

            Lily racked her brain. "Last week, packing. Frisbee. Broken window. Shards all over her _good sweaters_? And, somehow, I managed _not to tell_, and the shards went away before she even came in the room. No need for her to find out about that, no need for her to find out about this!"

            Petunia frowned. "I didn't clean up that glass."

            Lily frowned back at her. "Neither did I!"

            "Well Mum would have said something," Petunia said.

            "Weird!"

            "Maybe… maybe you have, like, special powers or something! Lily, do you know what this means?"

            Lily thought quickly. "They'll stick me in a lab and study me for years on end, only to conclude that I'm just a freak. You've been watching too many sci-fi films, Pet. You're just fooling yourself."

            "Fine, Lily. I guess you're right anyways. I won't tell Mum. Not this time. But, only because I'm so generous."

            Lily smiled gratefully at Petunia. "Thanks."

            Petunia turned to leave.

            "Oh, Pet!" Lily called after her. She brandished a dripping bag full of water. "You forgot your ice."

~*¤*~

            "Lily, dear! Can you please come to the kitchen for a minute?" Rachel Evans called to her daughter.

            "Um, yes, Mum!"

            Lily scurried in to her mother's room, which now was full of boxes, bubblewrap, a bed frame, and a bamboo mat.

            "Yes?"

            "Lily, I thought I heard voices outside. Were you talking to anyone?"

            "Actually," Lily took a deep breath, "yes."

            Her mother raised an eyebrow. "And this 'voice' belonged to?"

            "The boy next door, James Potter. He just wanted to meet me. And, er- invite me to dinner tomorrow at six…"

            "Oh?" Rachel arched her eyebrow higher.

            "Yes. I told him I could go. We don't have anything planned, do we?"

            "No, but Lily, what do you know about these… these…. These people?"

            "Mum, they're not going to kill me. They live next door."

            Rachel sighed. "Okay, fine. BUT we have to get the trunk tomorrow, remember?"  
            Lily sighed pathetically. "Mum!" She pouted. "Fine. But can he come? I mean, I know I just met him, but he looks like he needs someone to talk to. He started talking about hog warts and I was like… uh, ok? He just looks so out of things! Please Mum?"

            "Fine. But, I want no funny business out of you two!"

            "EEEEEE! Thanks!"

~*¤*~

            Later that night, Lily snuggled herself into her sleeping bag, laying in her room, looking at the blank walls. She thought she heard a faint taping on her window sill. She looked to her left, and she saw a flutter of wings go by. She dismissed it and sleep engulfed her.

~*¤*~

            "Hi Mum, hi Lily. Good morning!" Petunia said cheerfully as she walked in to the kitchen.

            Lily rubbed her eyes blearily. "What's so good about it?"

            "I don't know," Petunia said slowly, smirk slowly spreading. "Dinner should be fun tonight. For you, I mean."

            "Oh, yes. That." Lily's cheeks grew hot. "What time is it, by the way?"

            Her mother looked over the top of a cereal box at her. "Ten thirty, why?"

            "MUM!" Lily shouted. "This trip," she said more calmly, "will take sixteen hours! I can't go. I already promised James I'd have dinner with him. _Plus_," she added in a superior tone, "it is _formal_ dress only! His family looks rich, and not that it matters, but I need a friend and James is the first person who's ever really been truly nice to me! Can't we go in a few days and rent a motel room, or something? I mean- please!"

            "Fine, Lily. But don't you have anything to wear?"

            Lily gasped and ran up the stairs, Petunia chasing after her, brandishing two toasted bagels.

~*¤*~

            "Here," Petunia emerged from the closet. "How's this?"

            Lily gaped at her older sister. "ABSOLUTELY NOT! That was my Christmas dress when I was _seven_!"

            "I was just kidding, you know. I meant you should wear _this_."

            Lily gasped and goggled at the dress her sister was holding up. "Where… where… did you… get that?!"

            "It's your Christmas present. But I figure, you need it now more than you'll need it then!"

            Lily ran her hands over the soft, silky fabric. The black dress was tight, but not too tight, and was cut just above her knees.

            "Petunia! Where did you ever get money for this?"

            Petunia smiled warmly. "I've been saving my allowance for four months. Luckily it went on sale for 50% off, so I could get it." She smiled sheepishly. "I thought it'd look good on you."

            Lily looked at her sister and ran to her. She enveloped her in a hug and screeched happy praises at her.

            "Thanks! Ooooooh thanks!"

            "Ok! Ok! I get it- you're welcome." 

            Lily ran out of the room and waited expectantly for the hour to come. '_Only seven left!_' She thought excitedly.__

            A/N: Yes, I changed Maryanne's name. Cuz I kinda stole it by accident from Kegogi, my bestest buddy. I've heard her story so many times, it's just in my head, and I didn't even know I took it. And the house, and the car, and the table (only that was a bed) and the trunk. Oops. BUT they all come into the plot, part of the rising action!!! So please don't hurt me Chrissy!!! Oh, yeah, and by the way, have you ever heard the expression, 'Imitation is the best form of flattery'?


	3. In Which: Lily wins Boardwalk and Meets ...

Until We Came

By: Naeginnie6

A Re-Written Version 

**Chapter Two:**

            Tic.

            Toc.

            Tic.

            Toc.

            "OH, SHUT UP WILL YOU?" A frustrated Lily yelled at her clock. She took in deep breaths and blew them out slowly.

            There were only three hours left. Lily had spent the preceding four hours pacing, eating lunch, pacing, biting her nails, painting her nails so she wouldn't bite them, playing Trivial Pursuit (against herself) and winning, talking to Petunia, pacing, day-dreaming about what James's family would be like, what she would wear, remembering she already knew that, and stressing out.

            Petunia stepped in. She witnessed Lily throwing a hardcover book at the clock. "Hey, what's the clock got against you?" she joked.

            "EVERYTHING!" Lily bellowed.

            "I see," Petunia said mildly.

            "Sorry, Petty, I can't help it! I'm so excited and _nervous_. What is his family doesn't like me? What if **he** doesn't like me? Pe-ehhhhhh-et!" she whined.

            "Lily. Calm down. Now. Look at me. IN THE EYES! Ok, good. Now, you have three and a half hours left. We will spend that time playing a board game to take up one hour. Talking to take up another hour. That leaves an hour and a half. Then we will get you dressed and do your hair and makeup and everything else. Then you'll have ten minutes, I'm guessing. We will un-stress you, till the moment he walks through that door. Got it?"

            Lily took a deep breath. "Yes."

~*¤*~

            "Woo-hoo! I got the BOARDWALK BABY! Eat that Petunia!" Lily punched the air in triumph as she moved her thimble to the boardwalk square. "And I have **enough**!" she marveled. "How often does _that_ happen?"

            "Not often. My turn." Petunia shook out the dice and got a five. "One, two, three four, nooooo!" Petunia's ironing board had landed on the boardwalk.

            "Ha! I win, because you only have five dollars, and you owe me WAY more than that!" Lily got up and did a little jig. "I win! Oh yes! It is myyyyyy birthday. I'm cool! Oh yeah! Go Lily!"

            "Lil, it's a game," Petunia said slowly.

            "Yeah, a game that I won!" Lily continued her victory dance.

            "We have one hour left, we went overboard on the game. Two and a half hours on Monopoly, can you believe?"

            "WHAT?" Lily cried. "FIVE ALREADY? EEEEEEE!!" She proceeded to run around the house like a lunatic.

            "LILY!" Petunia hollered. "GET OVERE HERE!" Lily came to a stop, and walked calmly towards Petunia. Petunia gripped her shoulders. "Go in the bathroom, and put on the dress. Call me when you're done."

~*¤*~

            "Just a bit of eyeshadow, and… we're done!" Petunia wheeled the chair her younger sister was sitting in around.

            Lily gasped. "Ohmigosh, Petunia, how could you make my face _look_ like this? It's wonderful!"

            Petunia glowed with the praise she was receiving from her younger sister.

            Lily's face was very tan, after all it was July, and she had been outside most of the time- training with the Cheshire Sea Dogs, her swim team. Her auburn hair was pulled into French braid pigtails that went halfway down her head, and ended in curls. Her eyes, emerald green, now sparkling with delight, were framed in a thin line of black eyeliner. Her eyelids had a faint greenish-blue glow, the result of eye shadow. Her lips were very pink and glossy. She looked perfect.

            "Oh, Lily! You look so mature! His family will love you… I'm sure he already does!" Petunia giggled along with her sister.

            "Petunia, thanks so much! You're the best!" Lily said happily. She brushed off her dress, although it was quite spotless, and turned around in a circle. "I really never thought I could look like this! Oh Pet…!" She ran and gave her sister a hug.

**_DING-DONG!_**

            "Ahh!" Lily cried. "He's here!" 

            Petunia smiled, and went to get the door. "Hello James. I'm Petunia Evans, Lily's older sister. I've heard a lot about you. Lily is very excited. She should be down in just a second."

            "Thanks," James said.

            Petunia looked him over and approved. He was dressed in khaki slacks and a black dress coat covering a starch white shirt.

            Just then, Lily walked down the stairs and smiled at James. He looked truly happy to see her. He took her arm with a grin and led her off to the house next door. Petunia was happy for her sister. Too bad he didn't have an older brother…

~*¤*~

            "Mother, Father! We're here!" James called as they walked through the door.

            Lily just goggled as they were walking up the front walkway. It was illuminated by what looked like little laterns. The lawn was perfectly manicured. They had exotic flowers all along the stone footpath. In short the yard was stunning. 

            The house was a large Victorian, like hers. As they stepped through the door, a long hallway met them. A plush red velvet carpet lay ahead of them, and a crystal chandelier hung over their heads in the well-lit hallway.

            Two adults emerged from an adjoining room. The man, presumably his father, was tall and had short black hair that was gelled back. He wore a complete three piece suit. The woman on his arm, who Lily guessed was his mother, was gorgeous. Her French-manicured fingers shone in the light. Her long silk gown shimmered as she welcomed them in.

            A butler came in and led them to a long wood table that could have seated ten people. They sat at the very end seats, Lily and James on the right side, and his parents on the other. 

            "Your dinner," the butler said, waiving an arm around fancily.

            He disappeared through a door and came back holding two trays, each bearing two silver platters with silver covers.

            They lifted the covers, and saw each a small chicken, surrounded by a small side salad, and a lemon quarter.

            Mrs. Potter gestured in a way that said 'here it is', and invited Lily, "Eat!"

~*¤*~

            "So, Lilian,"

            "Lily,"

            "Sorry, Lily then," Mr. Potter apologized.

            "Go on, please," Lily said politely.

            "Yes," he said, and continued, "what _school_ will you be attending?" he asked, emphasizing school.

            "As of now, I'm thinking of enrolling at Richmond Academy for Girls, but I'm not quite sure that's the place for me. I feel like I belong somewhere else, you know?"

            James's parents exchanged a glance. 

            "And what do you think is making you fee like this?" Mrs. Potter asked.

            Lily sighed. "I don't know. Weird things have been happening to me lately, and I feel like there's just more to me then I think. Like, the night we moved here, I kicked a table across the room. A _heavy_ table. And, there's been more stuff, too. It's just all very strange."

            His parents exchanged another glance and both hid smiles. They'd seen cases like **this** before.

            "So, Lil, mind if I call you Lil?" James started with a grin.

            "No, that's fine." She grinned back at him.

            His parents exchanged another glance, again hiding smiles.

            "Wanna go down to the Quid- I mean, my room?"

            "Ok, sure," Lily said.

            "I call it the Quidditch Shrine of all Time!"

            "That sounds stupid. What's a Quidditch? And that doesn't rhyme!!"


	4. In Which: James's Trip is Uneccessary, a...

Until We Came

By: Naeginnie6

A Re-Written Version 

**Disclaimer: Ummm. Do I look like I own anything? Nada. If I do, I'll let you know by buying a Friendly's and eating all their Orange Crème Ice cream… Mmmm!**

**A/N: K… Not much to say. Thanks so much for all the reviews! You make my heart flutter…. Like a butterfly. Lol. Anyways, I know it was a bit overdone on the makeup, BUT it was a fancy dinner party. I wanted it to be, well- fancy! Sorry so much for the wait. Thanks for keeping up!! ****J **

**Chapter Four:**

June 19th, 1968

Dear Journally thing,

          New neighbors just moved in. That was three weeks ago, though. There are two girls and their mother. Lily is my age, and Petunia is two years older, if I remember correctly. Me and Lily are getting to be really good friends! Almost like me and Sirius. Only, she doesn't sleep over my house, obviously. She's a girl, and that might be "awkward". Ha, ha, ha. Anyways, I should be getting my Hogwarts letter any day now! It comes in about a week, I hear Mother say, though I don't know how accurate that one is. She's never home after all. Not that it is really affecting me. Oh well. Anyways, Lily's coming over today and so is Sirius, and I'm going to introduce them. Sirius will really like her, but I don't know if it's true vice versa. Not that there's anything wrong with Sirius, of course, just he takes some getting used to. Well, I've got to go wake up Lily and drag her out of bed!

James Harold Potter 

June 20th, 1968

Dear Journal, or whatever you are,

        I just met James's new neighbor today! She's really pretty. Her name is Lily Evans. She's got this extraordinary red hair! And her eyes are green. Not that I was looking closely or anything. It was just an observance. She was very spunky, heheh. Now, you'll know I don't often use that word. She's just like a little puppy! Though I shouldn't say that, she's certainly not a dog. Well, anyways, what I mean is she's just always so full of energy and it never seems to end! She just keeps going, and going, and going and going….

Sirius P. Black

June 21st, 1968 

Wow, diary.

          Yesterday I went over James's house. He woke me up at 6 o' clock to get me over there.  He said his friend Sirius Black was coming over. I said that's nice and rolled over and went back to sleep. Then, he said, and I QUOTE, "I like your nightgown, Lillers!" and I said, "Shove off." He took out a camera and took my picture, tousled hair and all. "I'm sure everyone else would like it, too!" he teased. Then he tore down the stairs, and of course I had to chase after him, to get the picture back. I took his camera, asked him if there were any important pictures on it, and after he said no, I took out the whole roll of film and threw it out of my window. A moment later we both heard a deep voice say, "Ow!" And, as it turned out, it was Sirius, who had come here early. He kept telling James and I how it was on his uncle's flying motorcycle. Honestly, boys'll try and get you to believe ANYTHING.

~Lily

As the days went by, James and Lily got even closer. They did everything together. They rode their bikes downtown to see movies every Friday, and Sirius went with them every once in a while. Often they would set off little pranks here and there, and they never got caught, not even once.

On Monday they went out to lunch at a place called McBurgers.

James kept the conversation going with stunts he and Sirius had pulled.

Naturally, Lily got curious after a while. "James?" she asked.

"Ywphm?" he replied through a mouth of cheeseburger.

"How did you meet Sirius?"

James choked a little. He took a gulp of his Coke to wash it down. He knew this question would be coming, and he really couldn't say the answer in front of a Muggle, never mind saying it TO a Muggle. He took a deep breath. By telling Lily this, he would be binding his friendship with her. "Lily. I am about to tell you something very important. This will probably scare you. I'm not trying to. But, I have to tell you this. We've been friends for almost a month now. You're like my sister. So, I feel that in telling you this, you can keep it a secret. Because if you don't I will have to call in the Ministry, and that will be very messy."

Lily often heard him talk about the Ministry and how it "sucked", to quote him. She put down her soda and looked straight at him. "OK," she said.

"Lily, you can't tell a soul. I… I'm a wizard."

Lily took a moment to compose herself. She was shocked. Then she laughed. She laughed very hard.

"No really. I know you think the pictures in my room moved. They do. And you know how it's called 'The Quidditch Shrine'? That's a real sport. I'm not lying. Please believe me."

But Lily kept on laughing. "OK, James," she giggled out. "I mean, flying motorcycles I can take, but," she let out a giggle, "this … this is too much!"

James didn't press the matter. Lily forgot about the question, and James suggested that she and Sirius go out to breakfast with him on Wednesday, which was the day after tomorrow. 

"'Kay. Sounds like fun. I'm sure my mum won't mind."

"Oh, hang on," James said. "My father told me to ask if your mum would like to come also."

"Oh. Ok then. Umm, I'm sure she'd love to, but what about Petty? I feel horrible leaving her." Lily said with a sudden frown.

"Sure. She can come. The more the merrier!"

"Great!" said Lily. "I can't wait. What do you want to do after?"

James stammered. "I.. uh… well my dad- he… he's taking me out. To get stuff. For school, you know."

Lily smiled. "Great, then! I haven't gotten my stuff either."

"Sorry Lillers… It's a- um…. A father, son thing. Yeah. So… maybe next time."

~*¤*~

            James and Lily rode their bikes back to James's house. Lily was sprawled out on James's bed reading a book, and James was spread-eagled on the floor playing with action figures of the Hungarian Quidditch team. He kept thinking about earlier. She hadn't even tried to believe him. Muggles! But… Maybe if Lily did come to Diagon Alley with him and his father when they went to get James's school things, maybe then she'd believe him. Maybe then he could prove it. Maybe then… he'd be shunned from the wizzarding world forever. Muggles weren't allowed in Diagon Alley unless it was a Muggle born or halfie's parents. No, it would be too risky. With people from his father's work there and all. No, James decided to wait upon the Lily-bringing. He decided he'd break the news of him going to Hogwarts on another day.  
  


~*¤*~

            Lily lay on James's bed, reading a book. She was thinking, though, really. About James… a sefl-proclaimed wizard. James had pulled a few before, but he seemed pretty convinced about this one. Lily only hoped he wasn't cracking up. However, two days until their big breakfast. She couldn't wait to tell him her final decision of what school she'd be attending. Well… she couldn't in the first place. 'But', she thought, 'he'll be glad to know it isn't Richmond Academy.'

~*¤*~

            Wednesday morning rolled around, and Lily got up and dressed quickly. She put on khaki shorts and a navy blue tank top with thick straps. She woke a groggy Petunia and told her to get ready.

            "Lily. Are you aware of what _time_ it is?" Petunia asked witheringly.

            "Yes, of course I am. That's why you need to get up. It's seven-thirty. We're meeting them at eight-fifteen."

            "Now Lily, you know I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but… it's three o'clock in the morning. Look at the clock."

            Lily looked over in the darkness to the illuminated numbers on Petunia's bedside table.

            "That can't be. My clock says seven-thirty, and it's a whole lot lighter in my room. Petunia… are you sure it's only three?"

            Petunia hauled herself to a sitting position in her bed with a grunt. "Of course I am. I think I know what's wrong with you, Lil. Mum already put in those high-powered lamps didn't she?"

            "Yes, Petunia," Lily said impatiently.

            " You've used them, I saw you reading with them last night, I think. And didn't she say they were different from the ones we had before?"

            "Yes, Petunia," Lily said through gritted teeth.

            "Well guess what, Einstein? They were different powered and shaped. They're around your windows and doors, and the ceiling, too. Smaller so you can't see them easily... They're made to be good like that. You probably just never shut yours off last night."

            "Well, ok. But… but what about my clock? That has nothing to do with the light."

            Petunia looked up at the ceiling. "Ah!" she cried suddenly. "I've got it. You only just finished unpacking your things, right?"

            "Yeah…" Lily trailed off.

            "I know you, Lily. You left I the batteries and never changed the hours. We've moved. We're three-and-a-half hours behind! Dur. Now, If you will let me get back to sleep, I'll do your hair when it's time to get up. The real time."

~*¤*~

            "So, where is Mrs. Potter?" Rachel Evans asked sweetly.

            "Oh, she's out on business," Mr. Potter replied.

            "Oh. What does she do? If you don't mind me asking, that is."

            "Oh, uh, no, no. Not at all. She's in, the ah-"

            "Dentistry," James supplied with a meaningful look at his father that nobody caught.

            "I see!" Petunia said. "Then, she's working?"

            "Ah, yes. Yes, she is," said Mr. Potter.

            A waiter came over. A large green button with white letters spelling out Duke E. Toutte was proudly worn on his green and blue pinstriped uniform. Petunia smiled at him, but Lily knew she was inwardly laughing.

            "Anethin' to eat, lads? How 'bout yoo, lassies?" he said with a Scottish accent.

            Petunia giggled a bit and hid it with a cough into her pink napkin. "How about, ahem, a scone. A _Scottish_ scone. Yes, that sounds nice." She smiled at Lily. Just last night they had been watching a movie called, _When the Scotts Attack, You'll Be Ready, Since You Watched This Movie_. It was very funny, and Lily and she both had to repeatedly pause the movie so they could relieve their bladders from all the laughing.

            James said, "I think a waffle would be good. Yeah, and could you use chocolate syrup instead of maple syrup? Thanks."

            His father laughed heartily and said, "I'll have the same!"

            Lily asserted, "Me too! And a small bowl of corn flakes, along with that, please."

            Lily's mother snorted with disgust. You people have no taste, whatsoever! No offense, Mr. Potter."

            "Please, call me John!" he laughed.

            "Excuse me, sir, We'll haave two of those also," Petunia said. "Scratch that scone. I'll have a Bavarian crème doughnut with my waffle though. And mum you'll have what, a coffee?"

            "Sure, sure," Rachel said. But she wasn't paying attention to her daughter's food choice for her, she was looking at John Potter with a sort of melted expression.

            Lily saw this, so did James, and they grinned. 

            "I thought your parents were fancy?" Lily said.

            "Well, it's really only my mum. My dad just goes along with it so she won't blow a gasket or something."

            "Oh!" They both laughed.

~*¤*~

            Time passed by quickly, with only one dropping of chocolate syrup on someone's pants (Rachel) one accidental spilling of water (Petunia) one knocking over of forks and silverware (John) and one spilt milk (James). 

"We're such a wreck!" John laughed.

            "_I_ haven't spilled anything," Lily said pointedly.

            "Don't worry, Lil. There's still time. I'm sure something will happen!" James smirked.

            And so it did.

            Just as Lily plunged her fork into her cereal, there came an odd breeze. 

James looked at his father. "That can only mean one thing, Dad. And I think I have to _go to the bathroom_." He said again.

"Ah, no son. I don't think that will be necessary. I hear two birds," John said with a warm smile.

Just then, a large tawny owl flew straight at Rachel's head. She shrieked, and ducked, and the owl plunged head-on into Lily's cereal.

She jumped and stared at the bird. James stuck his hand into the air, and a large ball of feathers landed in his hand. 

"Lily, I think we'll make a witch out of you yet."


End file.
